Slipping Away
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Harry just wanted his magic, but when love was offered - why not take that too? / [Rated: MA. 8th(ish). A/U(totally). HSWWCA Challenge.]


**A/n:** I want to expand this idea, I've been messing around with it for a few months but I'm not sure. I wrote the drabble to help clear my thoughts up for the challenge. Feedback?

 **Warnings:** Mention of demons, mention of blood and cutting (small bit for sacrificial blood). Slash not smut.

 **Summary:** Harry just wanted his magic, but when love was offered - why not take that too?

 **Prompt:** Task 3: Write about someone figuratively or literally losing their soul. (HWSSCA) || **Word Count:** 2583 (500 - 3000)

A/U. DracoxHarry. I don't own Harry Potter but if I did I would mush Draco and Harry together so hard the books would break.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes holding the knife against his left arm, dragging the blade down across his forearm. He felt nothing, and looked down shocked. All he could feel was the blood trickling down his cold skin and he stretched his arm out to let the blood slide down into the dark brown bowl at his feet counting the drops of the dark red blood as they mixed with the herbs in the bowl.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5..._

"Harry Potter?" He blinked looking around, a course of fear shot through Harry's body and he pulled back glancing at the bowl. "Yes, you're even famous in the underworld." Harry swallowed roughly, audibly, frowning as his eyes scanned the area again. "And what could I possible do for you...?" The voice dragged on, "you did summon _me_ after all."

Harry blinked against the darkness and glanced down to his arm after feeling a warmth wrap around it, a shadow crept across and then it was healed, "I need something."

"And that is?"

"My power." He answered, "my magic."

The silence seemed to drag on and Harry did another sweep with his eyes, this time a dark shadow-like figure was visible on his left, "out of everything in your mind - you're only asking for your magic?" He watched, nodding, as the figure became full. A person standing before him, now, "I could give you _him_ , I could give you anything you want - the world, a family...even _your family._ Or, I could take it all away... all of the pain of being Harry Potter."

He shook his head quickly, Harry knew what they were capable of, "just my magic."

"You think the boy is going to want you... on your own?"

He could see it all over again the sneers, glares, and jeers, "no," he whispered and watched the shadow person smirk, "just the magic."

The smirk fell, and they moved dancing around him, "I have it on good authority, Harry, the boy isn't quite _into_ boys." It stopped, standing so close Harry could taste the way it smelled. Blood, burnt flesh, war... death.

Harry took a step back, flinching away, "how does this work?"

"We make a deal," it answered and moved around behind him, "I give you your magic and you give me something..."

"What do I give you?"

He could feel it moving again it was like a dark pull a twist, a tug, it made his scar hurt, his neck stiff, "now, you see that depends. Usually you offer servitude or your life.. But I know even for your magic you wouldn't give those." It hissed, the breath on his neck, "and name of the game is to collect your soul. See even you, Harry Potter, are famous in the underworld."

"My soul when I die?" Harry tilted his head ignoring the other words the demon spoke, _when I died... that wasn't so bad_ , but as he thought that he realized it probably meant years off his life, "how soon?"

"That depends," it hissed out, coming to stand in front of him now. Harry gasped quietly, two big black eyes stared at him, a snarky smile on the lips that haunted his dreams. Lips that sneered, _Potter_ in his head. Harry was looking at a shadow figure of Draco Malfoy. "What else do you want?"

"Just. My. Magic."

"Careful with the tone, love," the Gryffindor shuddered looking away, "just magic? 10 years."

"10 years?"

It reached out and slid a hand down Harry's face, "but say I gave you him...?" rolled shoulders, "20 years, then I'll come and collect what's mine."

Harry gasped, "20 years? 10 more for _two_ things?"

"What can I say?" It smiled widely, and nothing felt more strange to Harry than seeing that smile - seeing any form of Draco Malfoy smile, "I'm a sucker for love."

"What's the catch?"

"The catch? 20 years of magic and love.. No catch."

Harry frowned shaking his head, "there is always a catch."

"I already told you, your soul belongs to me."

"Do I die?"

Draco Malfoy's body moved, pacing, "what a strange concept... you'd live with a broken soul just to have what? More time with Draco Malfoy?" Harry muttered quietly unable to form words, red faced and looking down. The figure laughed, "what if he isn't all you think he is?"

"What happens with my soul, what will you do?"

The figure shrugged, "who knows - I'll have 20 years to figure that out."

Harry closed his eyes his anger growing instantly, "no."

The silence was sudden and Harry peeked an eye open to see the figure staring at him through narrowed, black eyes, "no?"

"I need to know."

"You want to stay alive that bad?" He asked and moved so he was standing in front of him, close enough Harry could taste the way he smelled again and he grimaced, "alive with a tormented soul..." His smile was sick, twisted as it grew, "alive with no soul, Harry Potter. I'll take your soul but let you live."

"When?"

The figure laughed stretching it's hand out, "I'm a demon, I'll take it when I want." Harry studied the hand swallowing through a tight throat then took it slowly, "the world is yours Harry Potter _enjoy_."

Harry would be lying if he didn't say he was expecting to get zapped to his bedroom and all his wildest fantasies of Draco Malfoy be played out, but they weren't. He shook the hand and it was gone within a moments notice. Now, three days later he was pacing just past Platform 9 3/4, waiting for Hermione and Ron to show up.

Harry saw him across the station, stepping onto the train. Draco had looked up at something his friend was saying and his eyes flashed to Harry's, the two of them staring at each other until a hand fell on Harry's shoulder. "C'mon Harry, we're running late!" Ron all but yelled in his ear. Harry looked up at the train again but Draco was gone, already inside. Harry hurried along after Ron and Hermione trying to avoid the stares and points as they entered the train sliding through the compartments until he found an empty one. Ron ushered them inside, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it. "It's almost impossible to go anywhere any more," Ron was complaining as he sat down opposite of Harry, "it took us five minutes to get through the station. How did you get through?"

"Disillusion charm," he shrugged.

"You got your magic back!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling widely at him.

"Yeah," Harry nodded and looked out towards the window the train just now starting to pull away.

"I was right," he could hear the smugness in her tone and almost laughed, "just needed a little rest and relaxation." Ron moved to change the subject. He was talking about how different Hogwarts would be for the year, and Harry was doing his best to tune him out only half listening when he heard him grumble something about _Malfoy._

Harry looked at him in question, glancing up under his lashes, "stupid git, he's just staring."

"Leave the boy alone Ron, he deserves a second chance too."

Harry followed Ron's glare and almost fell off his seat at the site of Draco Malfoy standing in front of the door his icy gray eyes locked to him, Harry stood and walked towards the door ignoring Ron's protest and unlocked it. "Malfoy?"

"Potter," his voice sounded odd, it was soft. Or at least it was softer than any other time he had heard him say his name, "mind if I share the compartment with you and your friends?"

"Not at all," he stepped back. He wasn't sure what was happening but all he knew was that he had started down a dark path three nights ago and for at least a few years he was free to enjoy it right?

Draco stepped in, he was different than Harry had ever seen him before. He was still perfect in every way, his all black suit with a dark green button up and a silver tie, he looked every bit the Slytherin Prince Harry had grown to love over the past 6 years. Draco's arm brushed against his chest as he walked over to the seat and sat himself down, Harry watched almost nervously at the way Draco's eyes scanned over Hermione and Ron who were both staring at him with open mouths.

Harry wasn't sure what to say or do, so he stood there staring at Draco and ignoring Ron and Hermione altogether, Draco's eyes flashed to Harry and he watched uneasily as a small, smile formed on his lips. Harry hurried to sit next to him, clearing his throat quietly, "so did you have a good summer?" He sounded completely stupid, he sounded down right dumb. _A good summer? After the world was almost destroyed? Asking the boy who lived in a house filled with darkness?_

Draco tilted his head, looking at him, "it was fine."

He nodded and rubbed his palms against his jeans, "right." Harry couldn't think of anything to say, he couldn't think of anything to do he wanted confirmation but wasn't sure how to get it, "so the new layout for our return year, have any of you seen the plans?" He asked turning to look at a glaring Ron and wide-eyed Hermione.

"I have," Draco answered instead of either of them, "I think it will be quite interesting, I mean it was bad enough sharing rooms with 7 boys, amirite?"

Hermione and Harry shared a look and she forced her smile in place, "I agree with that, Malfoy, it will be quite interesting."

"It is a lot of diversity all in one small common room." Draco continued, "I assume they will expand the rooms in some way of course?"

"I wouldn't know why not," Hermione answered and Harry watched her eyes soften as she relaxed back into her seat, she was falling into familiar conversation, something she could use to forget the awkwardness of all of this. Ron sat staring stiffly at the blonde and Harry gave a rough sigh sitting back in his own seat.

"Potter?" Draco asked and he looked over in question, "he always so spacy?"

Hermione laughed, her smile softened and a real one replaced it, "practically always."

"How do you manage conversations?"

"Lots of prompting."

Harry glared, shaking his head, "I am perfectly capable of conversing without prompting."

"Well, let's give it a shot." Draco suggested, dramatically waving his hand for Harry to talk.

"About the school," he shrugged looking away, "I think it will work out fine, the first days will be stressful but I don't know if all that many are going to be making an appearance back. I didn't see that many would be 8 years."

"Well you have your own room, after all."

"I would give it up, if someone needed it."

"He always so selfless, too?"

Hermione smirked at Harry, and it was almost as if he could read her mind that smirk said: _he's good, I like him._ "You don't know the half of it," she shook her head and Draco chuckled, the two put into a deep conversation about Harry Potter stories.

Ron sat glaring at the blonde, Hermione and Draco Malfoy were knee deep in discussing potions by the time the train came to a stop. Ron had yet to stop glaring and Harry sat nervously fidgeting with his wand. "I promise I won't attack anyone," Harry watched his pale skinned hand reach out for his own as if to rest his fidgeting fingers.

"He just got his magic back," Hermione answered as she stood brushing her skirt out.

"You lost your magic, Potter?" Draco asked and his smile was gone replacing it was a rather serious look.

"Oh," Harry nodded and shoved his wand into his pocket, "it's a new wand, did one spell and it seemed that one spell really messed with me. I just needed uhm.. Relaxation and whatever to get it back."

Draco's face seemed hard, "Merlin bless the savior is normal and well again?"

"F-fine," he stepped back and jerked his bag down from the compartment above their heads, "fine."

Draco stepped back, nodding, "well uh, I can take a hint. Fielding glares from Weasle and nerves from Potter," he started and stepped around Harry, his hand on his shoulder, "I got caught up in conversation, I was only coming by to ask you... Potter?" He paused and looked at him seriously, "or would you prefer I call you Harry?"

"Either is fine," he knew he was talking in a rush but he didn't care, this might be the proof he had been waiting for and as scared as he was to find out if he had just acted like an asshole for no reason Harry wanted to know, needed to know. _Did the demon deliver?_

"Either, then." He smiled at his own joke and Hermione chuckled from behind them, "I was wondering if you would like to grab a cup of tea with me, this Saturday?"

"I..."

"Prompting does seem to be a must," he smirked again and Harry swallowed roughly feeling himself blush, "a date with me on Saturday?"

"A date." Harry whispered, before nodding quickly, "Saturday? Yes."

Draco winked, "I'll give you a week to sort your nerves, Either," he looked around and nodded, "Granger, Weasley," Then he was gone, long gone. Harry had acted like a nervous ass for no reason, _great._

* * *

 _"_ Potter!" Harry was laying on the bedroom floor, his body shaking wildly and his eyes rolled back in his head, "Potter!?" Draco screamed out, shaking him as he hovered over him, "Potter?"

Harry's head fell back to the ground and then he stilled, stiff as a board darkness took over his mind and he shivered once more before opening his eyes, two wide green eyes stared up blinking and matching Draco's. "Draco?"

"Potter, are you okay?" Draco was crying his tears were hot against his cheeks, his hands gripping at Harry's clothing, "what happened?"

"Fine," Harry answered sitting up, staring at Draco before looking away he couldn't remember a time he saw the other cry.

Draco let out a nervous breath his eyes clouded with emotion and he pushed himself into Harry's arms, burrowing against his neck. Harry stared down at the other as Draco squeezed him tighter, "H-Harry?"

"What?" Harry's voice was distant his confusion obvious.

"Why aren't you touching me?" Draco's voice cracked and Harry quickly wrapped his arms around him, "are you okay?"

"Fine," Harry answered again but now he was staring across the room to the mirror which reflected his scene back to him and the demon standing behind him. The demon reflecting Draco Malfoy, it's shadowy hand stretched out and in the palm of it was a bright light. His scar was aching but Harry didn't flinch, he just held Draco staring at his soul in the hand of the demon.

He had only had a few years with Draco Malfoy but those few years felt like days as he realized just how long he had to live now. Decades or more - he couldn't think of a wizard that died under the age of 100 by natural causes but that thought was fleeting all that worry was slipping, all his emotion was slipping. He wasn't feeling it anymore, it was all slipping away.

The last thing he felt was love for Draco as the demon vanished his soul in hand.


End file.
